


this is paradise, this is home (we fought for this, we died for this, we deserve this)

by snickiebear



Series: war torn and ragged (the beginnings of peace and a soft, soft life) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, same age au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickiebear/pseuds/snickiebear
Summary: they are shinobi, weapons, the darkness.but that does not make them any less human, any less loveable, any less capable of loving.or, more oneshots in WT&R verse, for you.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Sai, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino, Sai & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, haruno sakura & nara shikaku & hatake kakashi
Series: war torn and ragged (the beginnings of peace and a soft, soft life) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151633
Comments: 24
Kudos: 86





	1. ino has a type (hint: delicate collar bones or scar stitched flesh are good)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a purely self indulgent thing where i wanted someone to describe how i see sakura in this au and ino is a lesbian so it only makes sense :)
> 
> also, Sai is a huge ally, he advocates for gay rights and that is a FACT
> 
> enjoy!

Ino rocked back on her heels, hands delicately tucked into the pockets of her skirt as she waited for Sai to answer the door. They were supposed to train today because she needed to work on her long range arsenal and Sai wanted to work on close range.

They had a good routine worked out. Plus, Sai was such a _gossip_. And the only person who would sit and listen to her gush about how cute Hinata-chan is and how soft her skin is and how elegant her collarbones are-

Anyways, Sai is a good friend.

The door swung open and Ino beamed, “Hey Sai-” before stuttering to a halt because Sai was _not_ at the door.

The God Eater looked at her in amusement, a thin pink brow raised. Ino had only seen Hatake Sakura the one time Sai brought her to the bar (and cashed in the massive bet the Rookies had going) but had grown up hearing stories of her and Kakashi-sensei (who everyone knew was real).

She didn’t look at all how everyone pictured her. Sakura was tall, inches taller than Ino, built with lean but hard muscle that flexed everytime she moved. Her pink hair curled around her ears, exposing a soft angled face littered with scars. Her left eye brow was dissected by three white lines, another lone one ran the length of her face, starting from her temple to her neck. Her nose was crooked and she had smaller scars on her cheeks and jaw as if she hadn’t dodged a kunai fast enough.

Sakura was dressed in training spandex and bindings, showing off her wrapped right leg (amputated, Ino thought with a small shiver) and her tanned, scarred skin that seemed to be held together with small slivers of unmarred flesh. The ANBU tattoo was like an eyesore on her bicep and she was missing fingers.

The most disturbing part of her (the part that shook Ino to the core) were her eyes. Oppressive green that seemed to glow and see right into her very soul. Her eyes were more vibrant than any grass or tree, almost unnatural.

(Good gods, Ino thought in horror. She’s so hot.)

“Sakura-hime,” She forced out, face blanching as she bowed deeply.

She flinched as rough laughter exploded from in front of her, “Sai, your friend’s here and called me hime.” Ino raised to find The God Eater doubled over and clutching the door frame (that was cracking) to keep up right.

Sai came into view and offered an apologetic smile, shoving Sakura out of the way to make room for Ino, “Ignore her,” He whispered, glaring at Sakura. “She’s insane.”

“I heard that you brat,” Sakura barked as she moved to the kitchen. “Ino, right? Inochi’s kid? Just call me Sakura, none of that other bullshit.”

Ino nodded dumbly, tongue stuck to the rough of her mouth as she looked at Sai helplessly. Sai exhaled through his nose, “Sakura-shishou, we have training, please refrain from making a mess.”

Sakura glanced over at them, giving a two finger salute, “Have fun, be safe, yaddah yaddah.” She grinned and Ino felt herself flush at the fanged teeth, “I’m always around if you wanna spar, Hokage- that bitch- benched me from ANBU.”

Sai just nodded, as if calling their esteemed leader vulgar names was normal for his teacher, grasping Ino’s hand firmly in his before pulling her from the apartment. He spared her an unimpressed look, “If we stayed any longer, you would have melted into a puddle.”

Ino blushed even more, smacking him on the shoulder, “No, I would not have!”

“Don’t worry,” He patted her shoulder in mock comfort because Sai was an asshole, “she has that effect on everyone. How do you think she tricked Kakashi-sensei into marrying her?”


	2. the keen eye of nara shikaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another self indulgent because KakaSaku are a battle couple, so obvi they're badass together

Nara Shikaku did not hate anyone. He found certain people to be annoying, inconveniences, and perhaps aggravating. But never hate, he did not think he had the energy to waste on such a frivolous emotion.

No, Nara Shikaku has never hated anyone, but he has feared people. And looking at Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi as they fought together, dancing the footwork of death, he found he would add two more people to his very short list.

Haruno fights with the savagery and rage of god, fights messily and raw, unhinged in the way that makes the shinobi flinch. She is an animal, using her teeth, nails, hands, weapons, to tear someone apart, to end their life.

Hatake fights with the devotion and love of the devil, methodical and poetic, gruesome but in the most beautiful of ways. He is calculating and ruthless, every move is deliberate, clean and quick. He does not allow blood on him unless he wants it to, every kill is a message.

And yet Haruno Sakura possesses the love and devotion of the devil. The tainted hands that lovingly caress those whom she cherishes.

And yet Hatake Kakashi strikes and protects with the wrath and savagery of god, deciding and choosing who can live and who may die. He has the power and he uses it.

They were in their own world, the two of them. Acting as if the bodies slain on the battlefield were courting gifts, as if looting weapons and gifting them to each other was flirting. Their smiles were sharp glass and bloodied, yet secret in the way only they knew their meaning.

(They contrast each other so distinctly and yet one cannot exist without the other.)

And then Haruno Sakura tore a god apart for Hatake Kakashi.

And then Hatake Kakashi held her broken, bloodied body with such tenderness, such care.

And then Shikaku understood.

He looked at them now. Instead of seventeen and losing sanity they are twenty-seven with open hearts and warm hands.

He watches as they herd three boys together, as they share those secret, soft smiles and Hatake Sakura laughs loudly, throat bared to the world.

He watches as Hatake Kakashi looks at those three boys and his wife with the love he thought he could never produce.

There is a softness around the two Hatake Monsters. There is a sweetness that was not there, light in their eyes.

Of course, Shikaku trusts those two with his life, with his wife’s life, with Shikamaru’s. But, he was there when they tore apart men like it was nothing, he was there when the god’s flesh was eaten, he was there to watch them break and come undone.

(He was there to watch them struggle and put themselves back together. He was there when they built each other up on the hopes of love and peace. He was there when they found it.)

Shikaku hid a smile at the way Naruto beamed up at his surrogate parents, as Sai grasps Sakura’s pinkie, as Sasuke pinches at the loose cloth of Kakashi’s pants.

Yes, they are the Hatake Monsters. They are ruthless and bloodthirsty and cruel.

But they love and they care and they are loyal. They protect pack and would kill and bleed for them.

Shikaku does not hate anyone, he does fear very few people. But he is also _immeasurably_ proud of the Hatakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell ive been watching hannibal the tv show? LMAO


End file.
